Bushwhacker
Merc Overview Very effective at constructing/repairing objectives or arming/disarming C4 charges, his deployable auto-turret makes a very nasty surprise around corners and choke-points. Bushwhacker – Dirty Bomb Merc Role-Call https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5bP-i8z75Go Profile Years of teaching Industrial Arts at one of the United States' roughest high schools taught Bushwhacker several key lessons. Firstly, never take anyone else's word on whether a weapon is loaded. Secondly, anything can be fixed with enough duct tape, time and cigars. And thirdly, if you're going to face death every day, you may as well get paid danger money for it. And while education is your passport to the world, as it turns out, designing and deploying your own patented auto-turret is even better. Very effective at constructing/repairing objectives or arming/disarming C4 charges, Bushwhacker’s SMG is surprisingly useful at range, but his best medium-range weapon is his deployable auto- turret. This tripod-mounted terror makes for a nasty surprise around corners and chokepoints, particularly when placed to surprise enemies from the rear or sides. Abilities Turret Bushwhacker carries an automatic, anti-personnel turret with him that can be deployed in 1.6s and placed almost anywhere on the battlefield. Bushwhacker's turret has 110hp and any targets the turret spots within 0.6s (varies based on loadout card) will be quickly acquired and fired at until they get into cover or is killed. The turret itself can be easily destroyed so sneaky placement is very important. Weapons Bushwhacker's Default card is the C72 Standard Operative Primaries * Blishlok * KEK-10 (default) * SMG-9 Secondaries * M9 * Caulden (Default) * Selbstadt .40 Melee * Beckhill Combat Knife * Cricket Bat * Stilnotto Stiletto (Default) Loadouts Unique Augments Steady: 22% Increase to deployables health. Quotes Upon selection in full profile: * I'll fix what can be fixed and shoot the hell out of anything that can't. * I'm Bushwhacker, I spring surprises. Boo! Hm. See? Upon starting a match: * Well, howdy. * Here he is again. * Turret up. * Ah heh (clearing throat or coughing) Upon deploying turret: * Turret up! * Deploying turret. * Now you sit there... * That there should do it. * Now you look out for bad guys. Upon being revived: *A whole revive! (this can be triggered regardless of health level after revive) *That's some strong coffee doc! Upon killing three enemies in one life: * I've killed three of you, and I'm still alive and handsome! Upon killing five enemies in one life: * I've killed five of you, and I'll kill another five of you 'til I make my point! Special Taunts: * I'd shake your hand, but I'd check for ticks first. * Do you ever quit yakkin'? * You could do the world a favour and shoot yourself now. Save us all the bother. * Y'all are just 'fessin' now. It's a pity to witness. * I'd rather strip the threads off bolts with my teeth than see you again, and that's the truth. * You might get a paying gig as some sort of paperweight, I guess, but that's about it. * Aw that's good. Or clever. Or brave. Or interestin'. Or whichever you thought it was. Trivia * Bushwhacker is seen in the E3 "Scrubs" trailer. He deploys his turret but is promptly killed by Rhino. * In the E3 "Scrubs" trailer, Bushwhacker is seen with an M4A1. * According to the update of Dirty Bomb in 2013, Bushwhacker's real name is Clive "T-Rat" Fitzmorgan along with Proxy which her real name is Lisa "Proxy" Wells. "Thread: DIRTY BOMB UPDATE: Version 16895." Splash Damage and WarChest Forums RSS. 28 Feb. 2013. Web. 16 Oct. 2015. <http://forums.warchest.com/showthread.php/35010-DIRTY-BOMB-UPDATE-Version-16895> (Archive.org). * It is most likely that Bushwhacker's name refers to the term that was often used in war. In war, someone referred to a Bushwhacker as someone who uses ambush and surprises to have the advantage over their enemy, which is how his turrets are intended to be used. * During the Rogue en Vogue event, Bushwhacker was one of the suspects chosen in the third week, alongside Phoenix, Thunder and Vassili. * Bushwhacker's turret is actually the same model of the turret found in Tempo, a ios game created by Splash Damage.WarChestGames. "Official TEMPO (iOS) Launch Trailer." YouTube. YouTube, 2014. Web. 03 May 2016. . Beta Info N/A References More Category:Objective Specialist